Chronik eines Verrats
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1980. Es ist ein schwüler, heißer Sommer und Krieg liegt in der Luft. Die Todesser vermehren sich schneller als die Mücken. Unsere Helden wissen es noch nicht, aber es ist der letzte gemeinsame Sommer für die Marauder.
1. Prolog

Diese Geschichte entstand für einen Wettbewerb mit dem Titel „Der letzte Sommer der Marauders".

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charakter sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Chronik eines Verrats – Prolog**

Der Sommer 1980, ein merkwürdiger Sommer… Das Wetter spielte scheinbar verrückt und die Menschen nicht minder. War es eben noch nasskalt und verregnet, brannte in der nächsten Woche die Sonne dermaßen vom Himmel, dass die Tennisplätze beim berühmten Rasenturnier von Wimbledon förmlich ausgedörrt waren. Schnupfen wechselte sich mit Sonnenbrand ab, Strickjacken mit Badeanzügen. Nicht selten lag eine drückende Schwüle in der Luft, aber noch etwas anderes, für die meisten Bewohner des Vereinigten Königreiches weniger Greifbares: Angst! Für die Zauberer und Hexen dieser Insel hingegen hatte diese Angst einen Namen, auch wenn sie sich nicht trauten, ihn auszusprechen. Du-weißt-schon-wer nannten sie ihn, oder auch Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Er selbst nannte sich Lord Voldemort.  
Seit einem Jahrzehnt nun terrorisierte er schon mit seinen Anhängern, den Todessern, die magische Gemeinschaft. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurden die Übergriffe schlimmer, starben mehr Zauberer und Hexen unter dem Dunklen Totenkopfzeichen. Und das Ministerium für Zauberei stand dieser Entwicklung scheinbar hilflos gegenüber. Viele Leute wagten sich kaum noch vor die Haustür, apparierten direkt zur Arbeit und zurück, lebten stets in der Furcht bei ihrer Heimkehr nur noch Schutt und Asche vorzufinden.  
Einige mutige Zauberer und Hexen aber hatten sich zu einer Miliz zusammengeschlossen, dem Orden des Phönix, und leisteten der Bedrohung aktive Gegenwehr. Darunter auch Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter, vier Freunde, die schon während der Schulzeit unzertrennlich gewesen waren und die sich selbst Marauders, Rumtreiber, nannten.  
Doch keiner der vier ahnte, dass der Sommer 1980 der letzte Sommer war, den sie zusammen verbringen würden…


	2. Kapitel 1

Die Herrschaften, die den Wettbewerb veranstaltet haben, waren echt fix mit der Auswertung, und so steht schon heute, einen Tag nach dem Einsendeschluss, fest, dass ich mit meiner Geschichte gewonnen habe. -freu- Um das entsprechend zu feiern, gibt es jetzt gleich schon das erste Kapitel hinterher.

Disclaimer: Nope, die Charaktere gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich heute Nacht von Rodolphus und Snape geträumt habe. Mir gehört nur der Wecker, der mich viel zu früh, für meinen Geschmack, wach geklingelt hat. -grummel-

**Chronik eines Verrats – Kapitel 1**

_Anfang Juli 1980_

„Und es ist wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich dich heute Abend allein lasse?" Besorgt sah James Potter seine hochschwangere Frau an.  
Lily nickte lächelnd. „Geh du ruhig mit Sirius, Remus und Peter ins Kino. Den einen Abend werde ich schon ohne dich überstehen. Andromeda will nachher mit Dora auf ein Stündchen vorbeikommen, ich werde also nicht die ganze Zeit allein sein. Außerdem weiß ich doch, wie sehr du dich auf deinen Männerabend freust."  
Freuen war vielleicht noch zu milde ausgedrückt. James war nach einem Monat des versteckt Lebens regelrecht begierig darauf, mit seinen Freunden um die Häuser zu ziehen. Auch wenn die Vorsicht sie dann doch dazu bewogen hatte, lieber nach Muggellondon ins Kino zu gehen, statt in einen Zaubererclub.  
„Na, vielleicht überlegt es sich unser Kind ja noch und kommt erst im August zur Welt", scherzte James.

August, das würde bedeuten, dass sie wieder in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren könnten. Denn dann wäre ihr Kind nicht das Kind aus der Prophezeiung, die Professor Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Anführer des Ordens des Phönix, derzeit solche Sorgen bereitete und ihn zugleich doch mit Hoffnung erfüllte. Denn nachdem Sibyll Trelawney unverhofft in Dumbledores Gegenwart den Untergang des Dunklen Lords durch ein Kind, das Ende Juli geboren würde und dessen Eltern sich dem, dessen Name nicht genannt wurde, schon dreimal entgegen gestellt hatten, vorhergesagt hatte, hatte der Professor beschlossen, wenigstens die beiden jungen Paare des Ordens, die davon betroffen sein könnten, einzuweihen und in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Sowohl Frank und Alice Longbottom als auch James und Lily Potter hatten einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, niemandem von dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung zu erzählen, um die Todesser nicht warnen oder falsche Hoffnungen zu wecken. Stattdessen hatten sie die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen von Geheimnisbewahrer und versteckt Leben damit erklärt, dass sie sich Voldemort und seinen Todessern so oft entgegengestellt hätten, dass sie zwangsläufig zu Zielen geworden seien und sie die zusätzliche Sicherheit ihren ungeborenen Kindern schuldig wären.

„Krone, komm schon, wo bleibst du so lange?", rief da von draußen eine ungeduldige Stimme und gleich darauf steckte Sirius, angetan mit hochhackigen Schuhen, Netzstrümpfen, Strapsen und Korsett, den Kopf zur Hintertür herein.  
Grinsend musterte Lily den besten Freund ihres Gatten. „Stark!", lautete schließlich ihr Urteil. Neben Sirius wirkten James und Remus, der mittlerweile ebenfalls in die Küche gekommen war, regelrecht konservativ, obgleich sie mit ihren aufgestylten Haaren, den Partyhüten und den schrillen Brillen immer noch reichlich verrückt aussahen.  
„Danke, meine Liebe", sagte Sirius strahlend und hauchte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Schade nur, dass in der Rocky Horror Picture Show keine Schwangere vorkommt. Du gäbest bestimmt eine prima Magenta ab."  
Lily lachte. „Danke. Aber sagt mal, wo ist denn Peter? Hattet ihr nicht diesen Abend extra auf einen Freitag gelegt, damit er auch mitkommen kann?" Fragend sah sie die drei jungen Männer an.  
Sofort wandte sich Remus mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an Sirius. „Tatze! Du wolltest Peter doch Bescheid sagen, erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du es vergessen hast!"  
Dieser hatte immerhin den Anstand kurz beschämt dreinzublicken, ehe er unbekümmert sagte: „Ach, den holen wir einfach auf dem Weg zum Kino ab. Was soll er schon groß vorhaben? Ein wenig Spontaneität tut dem alten Spießer ganz gut!"

CeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeV

Peter Pettigrew saß reichlich unglücklich in seinem Kinosessel und duckte sich tiefer unter seine Zeitung, die ihm Remus freundlicherweise abgegeben hatte. Noch immer brannten seine Wangen vor Scham ob Sirius' Bemerkung, dass er in seiner konservativen Robe genauso spießig aussähe wie der langweilige Erzähler. Dabei war es gewiss nicht seine Schuld, dass er nicht, wie seine Freunde, angemessen verkleidet war.  
Weil Sirius vergessen hatte, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, sondern die drei einfach, nachdem er nicht zu Hause gewesen war, bei ihm in der Arbeit aufgetaucht waren und ihn förmlich von seinem Schreibtisch weg entführt hatten, war ihm keine Zeit mehr geblieben sich umzuziehen. Und keiner von ihnen war gut genug in Verwandlung, um ihm mittels Zauberei aus der Klemme zu helfen. Schließlich hatte James schulterzuckend gemeint, dass er zwischen all den anderen verrückten Outfits mit seiner Zauberrobe schon nicht all zu sehr auffallen würde.  
Nach außen hin hatte Peter zugestimmt und so getan als wäre er Feuer und Flamme den Abend mit seinen Freunden im Kino zu verbringen. Innerlich aber war er wütend gewesen, wütend und auch ein wenig neidisch.  
Sicher, er war gern mit seinen Freunden zusammen, keine Frage, immerhin waren sie vier die ‚Rumtreiber', unzertrennlich und stets für einen guten Scherz zu haben. Zumindest war es während ihrer Schulzeit so gewesen. Und natürlich waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass sich auch danach nichts ändern würde. Die Realität aber sah anders aus.

James' Eltern waren kurz nach seiner Verlobung mit Lily, in ihrem ersten Sommer nach der Schule, gestorben. Und da das Erbe seiner Eltern ausreichte, ihm und seiner Verlobten ein sorgenfreies Leben zu ermöglichen, hatten sie beschlossen, sich vorerst nicht um einen Job zu bemühen, sondern all ihre Zeit dem Orden und dem Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort zu widmen.  
Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit Sirius, dessen Onkel ihm Haus und Geld hinterlassen hatte. Als sich dann herausstellte, dass es für Remus aufgrund seiner Lykanthropie so gut wie unmöglich war, eine Anstellung zu finden, hatte Sirius ihm kurzerhand angeboten, bei ihm einzuziehen und ebenfalls hauptamtlich für den Orden des Phönix zu arbeiten.  
Wochenlang hatte Peter darauf gewartet, dass Sirius ihm das gleiche anbieten würde, oder doch wenigstens vorschlagen würde, dass er bei ihnen im Haus mitwohnen könnte, aber weil er einen Job hatte, etwas zu den Haushaltskosten beitrug. Denn auf Drängen seiner Mutter, und weil er gedacht hatte, dass seine Freunde sich auch allesamt eine Anstellung suchen würden, hatte Peter den Job in der Verwaltung des St. Mungos angenommen, den ihm sein Onkel Aelfrich besorgt hatte.  
Aber keine solche Einladung war erfolgt. Auch dann nicht, als Peter halb stolz, halb beschämt seinen Freunden die armselige Bude vorgeführt hatte, die ihm als eigene Wohnung dienen sollte, da er nicht länger bei seiner Mutter leben wollte. Dabei war es noch nicht einmal böse Absicht von Sirius gewesen, es war diesem in seiner sorglos nachlässigen Art schlicht nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Und so hatten sie nach sieben gemeinsamen Jahren in Hogwarts erstmals nicht Tag und Nacht miteinander verbracht.

Sicher, sie sahen sich regelmäßig bei den Ordensversammlungen, aber irgendwie fühlte sich Peter dabei regelmäßig ausgeschlossen, da die anderen drei all ihre Zeit in Ordensbelange investierten und deshalb schon immer über alles Bescheid wussten. Dann war Lily auch noch schwanger geworden und bald darauf hatte Dumbledore ihr und James nahegelegt, gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen. Und obgleich das eigentlich nur James Leben einschränkte, wurden auch die spontanen Besuche von Sirius und Remus, wo sie einfach auf ein Butterbier vorbeikamen, plauderten und Peter auf den neuesten Stand brachten, weniger. Es war, als würden seine Freunde ihn mehr und mehr vergessen.  
In Bezug auf James war Peter bereit, Zugeständnisse zu machen, immerhin wurde dieser bald Vater und musste sich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem verstecken. Aber was Sirius und Remus betraf, war Peter einfach enttäuscht. Dass er vielleicht von sich aus die Initiative ergreifen und seinerseits nach der Arbeit bei James oder Sirius und Remus vorbeischauen könnte, das sah er nicht.  
Und so war dieser heutige Abend in seinen Augen nur ein weiterer Beweis für ihn, wie wenig er doch seinen angeblich besten Freunden bedeutete.


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehörten zwar das Papier und der Laptop, auf denen die Geschichte entstanden ist, aber leider nicht die Figuren. Die sind nach wie vor das geistige Eigentum von JKR und hier nur ausgeliehen.

**Chronik eines Verrats – Kapitel 2**

_Zweite Augustwoche 1980_

„Ah, Lucius!"  
Als der Dunkle Lord seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, näherte sich die stolze, hochgewachsene Gestalt dem bequemen Lehnstuhl. Mit einer demütigen Anmut, die man bei seiner Haltung so gar nicht vermutet hätte, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und küsste die dargebotene, kalte, blasse Hand. „Mein Lord!"  
Lord Voldemort nickte und wies auf den anderen Lehnstuhl.  
„Danke, mein Lord!" Lucius Malfoy war sich der Ehre, sich in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords auf gleicher Höhe setzen zu dürfen, aber zugleich auch seines eigenen Ansehens und seiner Stellung innerhalb der Todesser, die damit zum Ausdruck gebracht wurde, bewusst. Und eine gewisse, ihm in die Wiege gelegte, Arroganz erklärte Dritten gegenüber, dass er auch nichts anderes erwartet hatte.  
„Lucius, einer meiner Anhänger hat mir überaus beunruhigende Neuigkeiten zugetragen, die uns zum Handeln zwingen, insbesondere da die Gegenseite diese Informationen ebenfalls kennt. Allerdings haben wir den Vorteil, dass Albus Dumbledore und seine Friedenstaubenzüchter nicht wissen, dass wir im Besitz dieser Informationen sind. Der Überraschungseffekt liegt also auf unserer Seite."  
Lucius Malfoy lauschte aufmerksam. Er fragte sich, was das wohl für Informationen waren, von denen der Dunkle Lord so betont sprach, zugleich aber wusste er auch, dass der Lord nie alles preisgab, was er wusste. Seine Todesser erfuhren stets nur so viel, wie sie für ihre jeweiligen Aufträge wissen mussten.  
„Wie so oft sind die Informationen leider unvollständig", fuhr Lord Voldemort fort und Lucius hatte Mühe, sein Gesicht bei dieser Aussage nicht schmerzlich zu verziehen. Denn egal, wie wichtig die Neuigkeiten waren, unvollständige Informationen bedeuteten den Cruciatus-Fluch.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie vertraut du mit der christlichen Religion der Muggel bist", leitete der Dunkle Lord nun das eigentliche Gespräch ein. „Es gibt dort eine Geschichte, wo der rechtmäßig herrschende Landesfürst von der Geburt eines künftigen Königs der Juden – seinem Volk – erfährt, aber keine seiner Frauen hat kürzlich ein Kind zur Welt gebracht. Es kann sich also nicht um seinen Sohn und somit legitimen Thronfolger handeln. Es gelingt Herodes – so hieß der Herrscher – zwar in etwa die Gegend in seinem Land anhand alter Legenden einzugrenzen, wo das fragliche Kind geboren wurde, aber mehr kann er nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Daraufhin lässt er alle Kinder unter zwei Jahren in der besagten Gegend umbringen, um sich der Bedrohung zu entledigen. Hier ist der Fall nun ganz ähnlich gelagert."  
Bei diesen Worten war Lucius blass geworden. Nicht so sehr, weil die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords von einem neugeborenen Kind bedroht wurde, obgleich dies mehr als besorgniserregend war. Aber... Wollte der Lord es diesem Herodes gleichtun und alle neugeborenen Zaubererkinder töten? Sein eigener Sohn war selbst erst zwei Monate alt. Wie sollte er seiner Frau erklären, dass von ihrem Kind eine Bedrohung für den Lord ausging? Narzissa war regelrecht vernarrt in den Kleinen und auch er selbst war jedes Mal beim Anblick seines Stammhalters von Stolz erfüllt. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: Was, wenn diese Bedrohung von einem muggelgeborenen Zauberer, einem Schlammblut ausging? Da konnten mitunter Jahre vergehen, ehe dessen Name im Schulregister von Hogwarts auftauchte und sie so erstmals von seiner Existenz erfuhren. Diese Bedenken äußerte er laut.  
Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte verächtlich und Lucius fürchtete schon, mit seiner Bemerkung dessen Zorn auf sich gezogen zu haben. Doch da sagte Voldemort bereits: „Herodes war bloß ein schwacher Muggel. Ich hingegen..."  
Lucius beeilte sich, verstehend und zugleich entschuldigend zu nicken.  
„So weiß ich nicht nur, dass das Kind, von welchem in den Informationen die Rede ist, Ende Juli, also vor etwas mehr als einer Woche, geboren wurde, sondern auch, dass die Eltern, welche ebenfalls eine Rolle spielen, sich mir und meinen Getreuen bereits dreimal entgegen gestellt haben."  
Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchströmte Lucius. Sein Sohn Draco war im Juni geboren und selbstverständlich hatten sich weder Narzissa noch er selbst jemals dem Dunklen Lord im Kampf entgegen gestellt. Letzteres galt natürlich auch für die Eltern eines Schlammbluts. Abgesehen davon, dass sie wohl noch nie von dem Dunklen Lord gehört hatten, überlebten Muggel doch höchst selten eine erste Begegnung mit dem Lord, von dreien ganz zu schweigen. Kurz fragte er sich noch, weshalb der Dunkle Lord nicht schon vor der Geburt der in Frage kommenden Kinder einfach die schwangeren Mütter getötet hatte, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Narzissa fast die ganze Schwangerschaft über ihren Zustand durch verbergende Zauber kaschiert hatte. Es wäre also durchaus möglich, dass die betreffende Hexe erst, wenn sie ihr Kind im St. Mungos als neues Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft eintragen ließ, in ihr Blickfeld geriet. Deshalb war es wirklich klug von dem Dunklen Lord die zweiwöchige Registrierungsfrist, ehe eine Strafgebühr fällig wurde, abzuwarten.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Liste mit den Namen aller, in diesem Zeitraum geborenen, Kinder beschaffst!", erteilte Lord Voldemort Lucius seine Befehle.  
Dieser nickte. Denn obgleich diese Daten im Krankenhaus als ‚vertraulich' eingestuft wurden, verfügte er doch über genug Einfluss und auch die nötigen Geldmittel, um fast jedes Ziel zu erreichen.

CeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeVCeV

Peter saß allein in dem Großraumbüro der Krankenhausverwaltung und schwitzte. All seine Kollegen waren in der Mittagspause, während er als Einziger die Stellung hielt. Natürlich wusste er, dass er als Jüngster in der Abteilung, trotzdem er schon ein paar Jahre hier arbeitete, immer die Dinge aufgedrückt bekam, die kein anderer machen wollte – wie etwa der Mittagsdienst –, aber er hätte es dennoch schön gefunden, wenn seine Kollegen wenigstens ab und an mit ihm getauscht hätten und er zusammen mit den anderen hätte essen können. Gerade an einem so heißen Tag wie heute, wo sie im Anschluss gewiss noch einen Abstecher zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon machen würden. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken an ein kaltes Eis schwitzte er fast noch mehr.  
Es klopfte an der Tür und noch ehe sich Peter von der Überraschung, dass tatsächlich mal jemand in der Mittagspause etwas von der Verwaltung wollte, erholen konnte, wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und ein Mann mit aristokratischen Zügen betrat das Großraumbüro. Obgleich sie nur ein Jahr zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren, hätte Peter Lucius Malfoy überall erkannt. Allein schon das lange, weißblonde Haar war charakteristisch genug, darüber hinaus spielte Malfoy in der Gesellschaft eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle, obwohl er in dem Ruf stand, ein Todesser zu sein. Aber bei diesen alten, reinblütigen Familien war Letzteres für ihr Ansehen kaum von Belang. Weniger einflussreiche, weniger begüterte Zauberer und Hexen wurden in Zeiten wie diesen schon beim geringsten Verdacht, mit Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Anhängern zu sympathisieren, von ihren Nachbarn empfindlich geschnitten, während jemand wie Malfoy vermutlich sogar als Todesser bei einem Halloweenball erscheinen konnte und der Tagesprophet würde es noch für einen gelungenen Scherz halten. Verachtung und Neid stiegen in Peter auf und er musste sich zusammenreißen, Lucius Malfoy dies nicht spüren zu lassen, sondern ihn höflich zu begrüßen und zu fragen, welches Anliegen ihn hierher führte.  
„Mein Sohn, genauer gesagt seine Zukunft", war die herablassende Antwort. „Nun, da wir auf den September zugehen, bin ich daran interessiert zu erfahren, wer seine künftigen Klassenkameraden sein werden. Gewiss, in einigen Fällen weiß ich bereits von den Kindern der betreffenden Familien, etwa bei den Crabbes oder Goyles, aber auch wenn diese auf ihre Weise recht nützlich sind, so hilft meinem Sohn eine Freundschaft mit ihnen wohl kaum im Leben weiter. Eher umgekehrt! Und es soll gewiss nicht Dracos Lebensinhalt sein, gesellschaftlich weniger Angesehenen als Trittbrett zu dienen. Wie dem auch sei, nichts ist in dieser Welt so wichtig, wie über die richtigen Beziehungen zu verfügen. Und Freundschaften, die schon in frühester Kindheit geschlossen werden, halten meist ein Leben lang. Kinder, die schon als Säuglinge nebeneinander in der Wiege gelegen haben, kennen einander, vertrauen sich, sogar unterbewusst. Und als verantwortungsbewusster Vater ist es geradezu meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass mein Sohn so früh wie möglich mit den richtigen Kindern zusammentrifft."  
Peter hatte sofort begriffen, was Malfoy von ihm wollte und er war schon im Begriff, dessen Bitte rigoros und gerade eben noch höflich abzulehnen, doch je länger er der Erklärung des anderen lauschte, desto mehr Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein.

Vor knapp zwei Wochen war der kleine Harry, James und Lilys Sohn, auf die Welt gekommen. Genau wie Sirius und Remus, war auch Peter dabei gewesen und hatte mit James Rillen in den Teppich gelaufen, hinterher Feuerwhiskey getrunken und war beim Anblick des Neugeborenen beinahe vor Stolz geplatzt. Aber das war nur zu verständlich, schließlich war Harry das erste Rumtreiberkind, erster Hoffnungsschimmer einer neuen, glorreichen Ära von Streichen und Abenteuern. Und als seine Paten würden Remus, er und Sirius schon dafür sorgen, dass der Junge den richtigen Sinn für Spaß im Leben entwickelte.  
Umso bitterer war dann die Enttäuschung gewesen, als James nur Sirius als Paten benannte. Remus hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, ob ihn die Entscheidung verletzt hatte oder nicht, sondern nur gescherzt, dass ihr Freund Tatze jetzt wohl oder übel doch erwachsen werden musste. Aber Remus wohnte ja schließlich auch bei Sirius und würde so mindestens genauso viel Anteil an Harrys Leben haben wie Sirius selbst. Er hingegen... Wieder einmal fühlte sich Peter ausgeschlossen. Und als Lucius Malfoy jetzt von Freundschaften, Beziehungen und gesellschaftlichem Nutzen monologisierte, kam er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob James nicht vielleicht deswegen Sirius als Paten ausgewählt hatte. Dieser mochte zwar das schwarze Schaf der Familie sein und mit seinen Eltern gebrochen haben, aber er gehörte dennoch zum fürnehmen Hause Black, einer alten und angesehenen Familie. Eine Familie, die mit den Malfoys auf ein und der selben gesellschaftlichen Stufe stand. Schließlich hatte Sirius' Cousine Narzissa niemand anderen als Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. Remus und er, Peter, hingegen waren niemand. Allerdings, wenn seine Eltern ähnlich vorausschauend gehandelt hätten wie Malfoy jetzt, wenn er James vielleicht schon im Krabbelalter kennengelernt und schon damals mit ihm Freundschaft geschlossen hätte, hätte dieser heute aufgrund der tiefen Verbundenheit gar nicht anders gekonnt, als ihn zum Mitpaten zu bestimmen, selbst wenn er Sirius wegen seines gesellschaftlichen Ansehens immer noch als Paten für Harry gewollt hätte.  
Für Freundschaften, die bis in die Wiege zurückreichten, war es jetzt natürlich zu spät, aber für Ansehen? Selbst Familien wie die Malfoys und die Blacks hatten einmal klein angefangen und waren dann über die Jahrhunderte hinweg langsam in der Gesellschaft zu ihrer jetzigen Stellung aufgestiegen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass sich die Pettigrews ebenfalls um den Aufstieg ihrer Familie bemühten. Und er selbst könnte so etwas wie der Gründervater werden. Dafür durfte er aber so einflussreiche Leute wie Lucius Malfoy, die ihm dabei helfen konnten, nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Im Gegenteil! Wenn Malfoy ihm einen Gefallen schuldig wäre...

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass diese Daten vertraulich sind, aber es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein, Mr... Pettigrew", sagte Lucius Malfoy da bedeutungsschwer, nachdem er Peters Namen von dem Schild auf dem Tresen abgelesen hatte.  
Peter schaffte es, unverbindlich zu lächeln und abzuwinken. „Betrachten Sie es einfach als Gefallen, Mr. Malfoy. Schließlich geht es um die Zukunft Ihres Sohnes. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt einmal der Tag, wo Sie mir den Gefallen erwidern können." Irgendwie musste er spontan an diesen einen Muggel-Mafia-Roman denken, den Sirius in Hogwarts einmal angeschleppt und darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ihn alle lasen. Dort dienten Gefallen als Zahlungsmittel, etwas, das Peter schon beim ersten Lesen als äußert praktisch und einleuchtend erschienen war.  
Malfoy neigte ein wenig den Kopf, ließ damit gerade eben so seine Zustimmung erkennen und Peter beeilte sich, die Liste mit den in diesem Jahr geborenen Kindern der magischen Gemeinschaft zu holen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Weder mir noch meiner Muse gehören die hier verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze. Sie sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR und hier lediglich ausgeliehen. Auch verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Chronik eines Verrats – Kapitel 3**

_Später August 1980_

„Mein Lord." Graziös beugte Lucius Malfoy das Knie.  
„Hast du die Liste?" Ohne Umschweife fragte Lord Voldemort nach dem Einzigen, weshalb sein Diener so bald nach ihrer letzten Unterredung um eine Audienz gebeten haben konnte. Und er hoffte für Lucius, dass dieser ihm keine schlechten Nachrichten brachte und von unvorhergesehenen Schwierigkeiten berichtete. Andererseits gehörte Lucius nicht umsonst zum inneren Kreis seiner Todesser. Er war intelligent und findig genug, problemlos mit einem so simplen Auftrag fertig zu werden.  
„Gewiss doch, mein Lord." Lucius holte ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus einer Tasche seiner Robe. Während er es entfaltete, um es dem Dunklen Lord zu reichen, sagte er: „In der in Frage kommenden Zeitspanne wurden vier Kinder geboren: Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson und Harry Potter. Wobei die kleine Parkinson von vornherein ausgeschlossen werden kann. Denn auch wenn ihre Eltern nicht zu Euren offiziellen Dienern zählen, sind sie doch Anhänger des reinen Blutes, mein Lord."  
Das Pergament wechselte den Besitzer.  
„Da sieh einer an, hat es dieser Rumtreiber Potter doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich fortzupflanzen", erklang es verächtlich vom Kamin her und aus dem Schatten löste sich ein hagerer, junger Mann mit einer auffallenden Hakennase.  
„Severus." Erst jetzt hatte Lucius bemerkt, dass er mit dem Lord nicht alleine war.  
Die beiden Todesser tauschten ein Kopfnicken als Gruß. Es ärgerte Lucius zwar ein wenig, dass der junge Snape, der gesellschaftlich weit unter ihm rangierte und obendrein auch nur ein Halbblut war, ihn nicht mit mehr Respekt begrüßte, aber vor dem Dunklen Lord waren sie alle gleich. Außerdem würde Snape bestimmt nicht ewig so weit unten auf der gesellschaftlichen Leiter stehen. Fähige Tränkemeister waren selten und entsprechend geschätzt. Und wer wusste schon, wann er, Lucius, vielleicht einen Trank oder ein Gegenmittel bräuchte. Also unterließ er es, von dem Jüngeren den Respekt zu fordern, der ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand. Ein letzter Zweifel aber blieb: Was, wenn er zu voreilig gehandelt hatte, als er die Namen der vier Kinder genannt hatte? Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord diese Information nicht mit seinen Todessern, im Besonderen mit Snape hatte teilen wollten? Innerlich stählte sich Lucius für die Bestrafung dieser Nachlässigkeit, die nun unweigerlich folgen würde.  
Voldemort, der Lucius' abwägenden Blick in Snapes Richtung bemerkt hatte, lachte ein kurzes, kaltes, kehliges Lachen. „Schon gut, Lucius. Severus verdanken wir die Informationen über die Bedrohung, da ist es nur recht und billig, dass er erfährt, was bei meinen Nachforschungen diesbezüglich herausgekommen ist."  
Die zwei anwesenden Todesser verstanden nur zu gut die unausgesprochene Warnung, die in diesen Worten mitschwang. Denn wenn Lucius dem Lord hätte mitteilen müssen, dass es keine Kinder gab, die Ende Juli geboren worden waren, hätte Snape für die Ungenauigkeit seiner Informationen büßen müssen.  
Doch Lord Voldemort hatte sich bereits wieder dem Pergament zugewandt. „Das Bones-Mädchen scheidet ebenfalls aus. Die Familie ist in der Politik und obgleich man sie eher zum Lager unserer Feinde zählen kann, sind sie doch vorausblickend genug, sich aus den Kämpfen herauszuhalten", sinnierte er.  
„Bleiben also Longbottom und Potter", folgerte Snape. „Von den Potters ist bekannt, dass sie in Dumbledores Orden sind und die Longbottoms sind Auroren. Vermutlich ebenfalls in diesem Orden."  
„Und verstecken sich", warf Lucius ein.  
Fragend sah Voldemort seinen Diener an.  
„Die Longbottoms sind weitläufig mit den Malfoys verwandt", erklärte dieser. Tatsächlich war seine Familie mit fast jeder reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie Englands verwandt, auch wenn über manche Verwandtschaft ein Tuch des Schweigens gehüllt wurde. „Augusta Longbottom, die Großmutter des kleinen Neville, sandte Narzissa kurz nach Dracos Geburt eine Glückwunscheule. Dabei ließ sie durchblicken, dass auch bei ihnen Familienzuwachs ins Hause stehe, ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter sich aber aus Sicherheitsgründen versteckt hielten." Und jetzt würden Narzissa und er nicht umhin können, den Glückwunsch zu erwidern, auch wenn Klein-Neville niemals als Spielgefährte für ihren Draco in Frage kam.  
„Hm, wenn sie sich versteckt halten, ist das bestimmt das Werk des alten Zausels", überlegte der Dunkle Lord laut. „Ja, ein solches Manöver mitsamt Geheimnisbewahrer würde zu ihm passen."  
„Wenn Dumbledore die Longbottoms versteckt hat, gilt das gleiche allemal für die Potters. James und seine Freunde waren schon in der Schule seine Lieblinge", knurrte Snape. Bis heute hatte er ihnen nicht verzeihen können, dass sie ihn beinahe umgebracht hatten und obendrein nur mit ein paar Strafarbeiten und mahnenden Worten davongekommen waren.  
„Ach ja, ich vergaß, James Potter war im gleichen Jahrgang wie du, Severus." Aufmerksam sah der Dunkle Lord Snape an. „Es existieren da nicht zufällig alte Kontakte, die du jetzt reaktivieren könntest, um herauszukriegen, wen Dumbledore bei den Potters als Geheimnisbewahrer eingesetzt hat?"  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. „James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew gehörten einem gänzlich gegensätzlichen Lager an als ich. Wobei die allgemeine Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor nur der äußere Anstrich war. Es gibt gewiss keine Kontakte oder Beziehungen, die hier von Nutzen wären." Er spie die Verachtung für seine alten Widersacher mit seinen Worten förmlich heraus.  
„Und was ist mit Lily?", mischte sich jetzt Lucius wieder ein. „Sie war doch deine beste Freundin, obgleich sie ein Schlammblut ist. Du hast ihretwegen eine Menge in Slytherin einstecken müssen. Und so weit ich weiß, hat sie niemand geringeren als James Potter geheiratet. Wie wäre es also mit einem Besuch um der alten Zeiten willen? Jetzt nach der Geburt ihres Kindes wäre die Gelegenheit günstig..."  
Snape war blass geworden, sodass seine helle Haut fast weiß wirkte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben, obgleich er innerlich am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Stimmt, Lily war meine beste Freundin. Mit Betonung auf ‚war'. Ende des fünften Schuljahres ging unsere Freundschaft in die Brüche. Danach haben wir kaum mehr als ein paar Dutzend Worte gewechselt. Ich war weder zu ihrer Verlobungsfeier, noch zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen. Keine Weihnachts- oder Geburtstagskarten, nichts. Sie lebt ihr Leben und ich meines. Und selbst wenn sie einem Treffen zustimmte, fände dies sicher nur in Begleitung einer Ordenseskorte statt, und unter diesen Umständen wäre es mir vollkommen unmöglich, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen." Offen sah Severus nun den Lord an, während er sich insgeheim dazu beglückwünschte, die Sorge um Lily, die in ihm aufgeflammt war, so gut kaschiert zu haben. Denn ihm war mit einem Mal bewusst geworden, dass wegen James' Sohn ihr Leben in Gefahr war, sollte sich der Dunkle Lord für den kleinen Harry als das Kind aus der Prophezeiung entscheiden.  
„Was ist mit den Longbottoms?", wandte sich Voldemort jetzt an Lucius. „Könnte deine Verwandtschaft zu ihnen helfen, herauszufinden, wer ihr Geheimnisbewahrer ist?"  
Malfoy überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. „Als ich vorhin weitläufig meinte, als ich von unserer Verwandtschaft sprach, meinte ich sehr weitläufig. Vermutlich wäre selbst der Glückwunsch zur Geburt meines Sohnes ausgeblieben, wäre Augusta Longbottom nicht eine Hexe der alten Schule. Jeder Versuch, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, würde unweigerlich verdächtig wirken. Aber", beeilte sich Lucius hinzuzufügen, der bemerkt hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord ungeduldig wurde – etwas, das nur selten etwas Gutes bedeutete, „vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Möglichkeit bei den Potters an die benötigten Auskünfte heranzukommen. Severus erwähnte eben bei der Aufzählung von James Potters Freunden einen gewissen Peter Pettigrew. Nun, dieser Name wird in der Zaubererwelt vermutlich einzigartig sein, und wie es der Zufall wollte, war es ein junger Mann namens P. Pettigrew, der mir im St. Mungos so überaus hilfsbereit die Liste der in diesem Jahr geborenen Kinder beschafft hat."  
„Du vergisst, dass so eine Liste und ein Geheimnisbewahrer zwei gänzlich verschiedene Dinge sind", warf Severus ein.  
Lucius lächelte herablassend. „Selbstverständlich bin ich mir dessen bewusst. Aber während ich ihm einen Vortrag über Knuddelmuff-Krabbelgruppen-Freundschaften und Beziehungen für das spätere Leben gehalten habe, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, mir die eigentlich vertraulichen Daten zu geben, habe ich mein Gegenüber genau beobachtete. Dieser Pettigrew hat jedes meiner Worte förmlich in sich aufgesogen, und als ich davon sprach, dass im Leben schließlich alles von den richtigen Beziehungen abhängt, hat es in seinen Augen regelrecht begierig aufgeblitzt. Der Mann lechzt nach gesellschaftlicher Anerkennung. Etwas, wozu ich ihm verhelfen kann." Lucius schaffte es nicht ganz, den selbstgefälligen Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.  
Diesen Worten konnte Severus nur zustimmen. Schon in der Schule hatte Pettigrew besonders James Potter, den reichen Spross einer alten, reinblütigen Familie, bewundert und stets versucht in dessen Gegenwart zu sein und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Und Potter, ganz der aufgeblasene Hohlkopf, der er war, hatte sich in dieser fast schon devoten Begeisterung für seine Person regelrecht gesuhlt. Ja, jemand wie Peter Pettigrew wäre das perfekte Opfer für die Manipulationen des Dunklen Lords und seines Dieners Lucius Malfoy. Aber noch nicht einmal Pettigrew würde den Geheimnisbewahrer und damit seinen Freund und Helden James Potter verraten, oder? So dumm würde er nicht sein.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann sollen es die Potters sein, auf die wir unsere alleinigen Bemühungen konzentrieren", beschied der Lord. „Lucius, sieh zu, dass du Pettigrews Vertrauen gewinnst. Je schneller, desto besser."

„Ja, mein Lord." Lucius nickte. „Als ersten Schritt werde ich ihn zu der kleinen Al Fresco Gesellschaft einladen, die Narzissa und ich anlässlich des ersten öffentlichen Auftrittes unseres Sohnes am kommenden Sonntag für einige ausgewählte Mitglieder der Gesellschaft geben. Wie ist es", wandte er sich an Snape, „kommst du auch, Severus?"  
Der Angesprochene zuckte unmerklich zusammen, war er doch vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen. „Wie? Nein, bedaure, aber kommenden Sonntag treffe ich mich mit meinem künftigen Arbeitgeber." Äußerlich beherrscht, brannte in seinem Inneren nur ein Wunsch: Lily zu retten! Trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, oder gerade deswegen, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt starb. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein! Irgendwie musste er es verhindern. Er würde den Dunklen Lord um Gnade für sie bitten, bitten ihr Leben zu verschonen... Und wenn dieser die Bitte ablehnte? Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er das alte, weise Gesicht Professor Dumbledores vor seinem geistigen Auge. Wie weit war er bereit zu gehen, um Lily zu retten?


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Nach wie vor gehören weder die Schauplätze noch die Figuren mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe mir das alles lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Chronik eines Verrats – Kapitel 4**

_Anfang November 1980_

Der Sommer war einem nasskalten Herbst gewichen und die Potters hielten sich nach wie vor versteckt. Selbst zu den Sitzungen des Ordens des Phönix erschienen sie nur noch unregelmäßig und wenn verschwanden sie im Anschluss daran immer sofort wieder. Denn Quellen, die nur Albus Dumbledore kannte, denen er aber unbedingt vertraute, hatten bestätigt, dass Du-weißt-schon-Wer tatsächlich einen Anschlag auf James, Lily und den kleinen Harry plante. Aus einer potenziellen Gefahr war somit tödliche Gewissheit geworden und Ausflüge, wie der Kinobesuch im Juli, waren jetzt undenkbar.  
Doch während Peter noch vor wenigen Monaten den Verlust von James Gesellschaft – und unbewusst damit auch der von Sirius und Remus – bitter beklagt hätte, spürte er jetzt kaum, dass er seine langjährigen Freunde nun noch seltener sah als zuvor. Zu sehr war er von Lucius Malfoy und den Kreisen, die sich ihm durch dessen Wohlwollen erschlossen hatten, geblendet.

An einem tristen Sonntag Nachmittag Anfang November hatte der aristokratische Zauberer ein paar Freunde zu einem zwanglosen Zusammensein nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen, darunter auch Peter. Man saß im sogenannten ‚Rauchsalon' in bequemen Sesseln um den Kamin, in dem ein prasselndes Feuer brannte, und trank hervorragenden Fünf-Zauberstäbe-Feuerwhiskey. Mindestens zwanzig Jahre in magisch versiegelten Fässern gereift, war er um Welten besser als das Gebräu, das man in den Speiselokalen und Bars der Zaubererwelt als Feuerwhiskey ausgeschenkt bekam. Dieser war selten mit mehr als zwei Zauberstäben ausgezeichnet.  
Wie so oft in diesen Zeiten drehte sich das Gespräch um Politik:  
„Ich will damit ja nicht sagen, dass ich Schlammblüter für wertlos halte", sagte Avery. „Im Gegenteil, unsere Gesellschaft braucht sie, um nicht zu degenerieren. Aber es ist nun mal so, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe mit einem solchen Muggelhintergrund einfach nicht das nötige Wissen und Verständnis für unsere Kultur, für unsere Gesellschaft mitbringen kann. Anders dagegen unserer Kinder, die dies förmlich mit der Muttermilch in sich aufsaugen. Gewiss, Schulen wie Hogwarts können auch Schlammblütern den Umgang mit Magie beibringen, aber sieben Jahre Unterricht mit dem Zauberstab reichen nicht, um ihnen auch unsere Werte zu vermitteln."  
„Deshalb wird auch kein Zauberer und keine Hexe aus einer reinblütigen Familie, die etwas auf sich hält, ein Schlammblut je ernsthaft als Ehepartner in Betracht ziehen. Ebenso wenig als gleichwertigen Geschäftspartner und für die Hochpolitik fehlen ihnen eh die richtigen Beziehungen", pflichtete ihm Rowle bei.  
„Aber wenn ihr sie von allen Bereichen unserer Gesellschaft ausschließt, wie sollen sie je in unser Leben integriert werden?", fragte Rodolphus Lestrange interessiert und zum Teil auch amüsiert, während er sich von seinem Schwager noch einen Feuerwhiskey einschenken ließ. Er übernahm bei solchen Diskussionen gern die Rolle des Advocatus Diaboli. Aber er konnte es sich auch leisten, gehörte er doch einer der ältesten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie des Landes an und niemand würde ihn ernstlich für einen Schlammblutliebhaber halten.  
„In der ersten Generation gar nicht", sagte Avery nur knapp.  
„Und wie sollen die nächsten Generationen besser in unsere Gesellschaft passen als die erste, wenn ja eine Heirat in höhere Kreise und Geschäft mit denselben ausgeschlossen sind? Sie werden andere Schlammblüter heiraten und mit ihnen Geschäfte betreiben und so noch viel eher an ihrem Muggelhintergrund festhalten. Wie wollt ihr dem entgegenwirken? Wollt ihr etwa eine Benimmschule für muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen der zweiten Generation gründen? Einmal die Woche für die Fünf- bis Zehnjährigen und mit Sommer-Intensivkursen für jene, die schon nach Hogwarts gehen?" Die Idee einer Etiketteschule war zwar absurd, aber Rodolphus war gespannt, wie Avery und Rowle seinen Argumenten begegnen wollten.  
„Na ja, es gibt ja auch noch Halbblüter", sagte Rowle achselzuckend und gab damit zu verstehen, dass er noch nicht wirklich über dieses Problem nachgedacht hatte und es ihn auch nicht weiter kümmerte. „Sie können ja auf diese Weise langsam in der Gesellschaft aufsteigen."  
„Du vergisst", sagte Rodolphus sanft, „dass ein Halbblut in erster Definition ein Kind aus der Verbindung eines Reinblutes und eines Schlammblutes oder eines Muggels ist. Also sind solche Verbindungen doch möglich."  
„Pah!", schnaubte Avery verächtlich. „Diese Reinblüter zählen nicht, sie haben keinen Familienstolz, stehen auch in unserer Gesellschaft ganz unten, kaum über den Schlammblütern, ihr Name ist nichts wert!"  
„Mein Freund James stammt aber aus einer angesehenen Familie, der Name Potter zählt in unserer Gesellschaft und dennoch hat er Lily geheiratet, die muggelstämmig ist", mischte sich Peter jetzt das erste Mal in die Diskussion ein. Zuerst hatte er noch jedes Mal aufbegehren wollen, wenn seine neuen Freunde diese abfällige Bezeichnung ‚Schlammblut' in den Mund nahmen, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und nahm es als etwas hin, das wohl zu diesen Kreisen gehörte.  
„Ach ja, dein Freund James", sagte Lucius nun und fuhr begütigend fort: „Nun, manchmal gibt es Umstände, die dazu führen, dass auch ein angesehener Zauberer aus einer reinblütigen Familie eine solche Verbindung eingeht. James war der letzte Spross seiner Familie, er selbst kam erst spät im Leben seiner Eltern zur Welt. Er muss sich also von einer Verbindung mit jemandem, der frisches Blut in unsere Gesellschaft einbringt, kräftigen und zahlreichen Nachwuchs versprochen haben. Und wie man hört, ist diese Rechnung auch schon aufgegangen, hat seine Frau doch bereits diesen Sommer ein gesundes Kind zur Welt gebracht. Dass Lily obendrein noch schön und eine fähige Hexe ist, wenn man dem Hörensagen Glauben schenken darf, wird seine Überlegungen nur positiv bestärkt haben."  
„Aber James würde nie so berechnend...", begehrte Peter auf und nahm seinen Freund in Schutz, wurde aber sogleich von Lestrange unterbrochen.  
„Natürlich nicht. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Aber solche Betrachtungen, die über Erhalt oder Untergang einer Linie entscheiden, sind bei uns Reinblütern so tief verwurzelt, dass wir derlei Entscheidungen fast schon instinktiv fällen."  
Peter überlegte. So betrachtet klang das alles sehr einleuchtend. Und hatte er selbst nicht ähnlich instinktiv gehandelt, als er bei jener ersten Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy im August diesem die Liste ausgehändigt hatte? Der Erfolg, der Lohn dafür, hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, wie er nun zufrieden feststellte.  
„Wichtig wird für James jetzt aber werden, dass er seinen Sohn im richtigen Glauben erzieht", ließ sich jetzt Lucius wieder vernehmen. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke, könnte es für beide Seiten nur von Vorteil sein, wenn der kleine Harry und mein eigener Sohn Draco Spielgefährten würden. Das sollte man vielleicht mal arrangieren... Und wer weiß, wenn du, Peter, in zwei oder drei Jahren selbst Vater bist, könnten unsere beiden Jungen für deine Kinder so etwas wie große Brüder sein, ihnen Quidditch beibringen und später in Hogwarts alles zeigen. Was sagst du?"  
Als Lucius Malfoy den verträumten und zugleich begierigen Blick in Pettigrews Augen sah, musste er an sich halten, die Mundwinkel nicht verächtlich zu verziehen. Peter Pettigrew war wirklich ein simples Gemüt. Der junge Mann war mittlerweile Wachs in ihren Händen, glaubte jedes ihrer Worte. So vorbereitet würde er bald bestimmt auch einen loyalen Todesseraspiranten abgeben. Vielleicht sollte Lucius das beim nächsten Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord ansprechen. Blieb nur noch das Problem mit Snape. Aufgrund der alten Feindschaft zwischen diesem und den Rumtreibern, hatte der Lord Lucius empfohlen, Peter nie gemeinsam mit Severus einzuladen. Aber nun gut, das würde dann Sache des Dunklen Lords sein.


	6. Kapitel 5

A/N: Sorry, dass ich ewig kein Update gemacht habe, RL hat mich ein klein wenig in Atem gehalten, so dass ich darüber glatt vergessen habe, dass der Rest der Story ja noch wartet, hier hochgeladen zu werden.

Disclaimer: Immer noch nichts meins, immer noch nur ausgeliehen, verdiene immer noch kein Geld damit.

**Chronik eines Verrats – Kapitel 5**

_Mitte Januar 1981_

„Gideon und Fabian sind tot!" Mit aschfahlem Gesicht und tonloser Stimme drängte sich Sirius an Peter vorbei in dessen Wohnung und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
Fassungslos starrte Peter den Freund für ein paar Augenblicke an, dann nahm er stumm aus einem der Schränke der kleinen Küchenzeile zwei Flaschen Butterbier heraus. Eine hielt er Sirius hin. „Tut mir leid, ich hab nichts Stärkeres im Haus..." Aber so abwesend, wie der andere an dem Getränk, welches er instinktiv genommen hatte, nippte, hätte es genauso gut lauwarmes Essigwasser sein können.  
Sirius starrte wortlos vor sich ins Leere und eine beklommene Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie beide wussten, was der Tod der Prewett-Brüder bedeutete. Nicht nur, dass der Orden des Phönix damit zwei treue und starke Zauberer verloren hatte, nein, Gideon war auch der Geheimnisbewahrer von James und Lily gewesen.  
„Sie waren zu fünft. Es hat fünf dieser vermaledeiten Todesser gebraucht, um sie zu töten!", durchbrach Sirius schließlich das Schweigen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wut, Hass, aber auch Stolz auf die beiden Gefallenen, die so tapfer gekämpft hatten, schwang in seinen Worten mit.  
Peter zuckte leicht zusammen und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er nach dem Handgelenk, wo er seit knapp einer Woche das Dunkle Mal trug, griff und sich somit verriet. Noch jetzt glaubte er ein geisterhaftes Kribbeln jenes Schmerzes zu spüren, der ihn durchfahren hatte, als der Dunkle Lord mittels uralter, schwarzer Magie das Zeichen in seine Haut gebrannt hatte. Doch als der Schmerz abgeklungen war, hatte er nichts als Stolz verspürt. Stolz darüber, das Richtige getan zu haben.

Ausschlaggebend für diese Entscheidung war ein an sich harmloses Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen. Vermutlich hatte sich James noch nicht einmal etwas dabei gedacht, aber es hatte Peter gezeigt, wie dringend sein Freund gerettet werden musste. Denn während Sirius und Remus am Morgen des 25. Dezembers etwas so Einfallsloses wie Quidditchkarten für ein Länderspiel England gegen Aserbaidschan von James bekommen hatten, hatte auf Peter ein antiquarisches Buch über Ratten und ihre Rolle in der Geschichte der Menschheit gewartet. Ein wunderschönes, altes, in echtes Leder gebundenes Buch mit kunstvollen Illustrationen. Peter war schon immer von diesen klugen Nagetieren fasziniert gewesen, und das nicht bloß, weil es sich dabei um seine Animagusgestalt handelte. Ratten waren einfach die geborenen Überlebenskünstler. Aber das Buch war ein Muggelbuch und James hatte auch noch voller Fasziniation von dem staubigen, vollgestopften Laden in Muggellondon erzählt, wo er es zufällig entdeckt hatte, als er auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Lily gewesen war. Da hatte Peter gewusst, dass er dringend handeln musste. Schließlich hatte er ja auch dem kleinen Harry eine gewisse Verantwortung gegenüber, auch wenn er nicht dessen offizieller Pate war.  
Noch am gleichen Abend, bei dem Weihnachtsempfang im Stadthaus der Lestranges, hatte sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen. Dieser hatte in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach Interesse an dem Heil der Potters gezeigt, und deshalb glaubte Peter fest daran, dass Malfoy ihn nun bei seiner Mission nicht im Stich lassen würde.  
Lucius war zunächst überrascht gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass es nicht um die Genehmigung für den Raumerweiterungszauber ging, für den Peter nach einer Gehaltserhöhung Ende November einen Antrag gestellt und Lucius gebeten hatte, mittels seiner Kontakte dem Ganzen etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Denn so etwas dauerte, sofern man nicht Wer war, in den Mühlen der Bürokratie schier ewig. Und tatsächlich hatte Lucius Malfoy Peter an dem Abend damit überraschen wollen, dass der Antrag genehmigt worden war. Dann aber hatte er die schier einmalige Gelegenheit erkannt, die sich ihm in Form der Besorgnis, die aus Peters Stimme herauszuhören gewesen war, geboten hatte und er hatte beschlossen, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Er hatte den jüngeren Zauberer davon überzeugt, dass er nur dann, wenn er ein Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens würde, jener Vereinigung, die sich für den Erhalt ihrer Kultur und ihrer Werte einsetzte, die Macht und die Verbündeten fände, die er bräuchte, um seinen Freund James aus Dumbledores Klauen zu befreien und ihn vor den Abwegen, auf die dieser ihn locken wollte, zu bewahren. Und auch, dass harte Zeiten nun mal harte Maßnahmen erforderten.  
So war es gekommen, dass Peter zwei Wochen später, genau am 9. Januar, den Todessern beigetreten war. Es war das erste Treffen im neuen Jahr gewesen und fast alle Anhänger Voldemorts waren zugegen gewesen. Und die Abwesenden hatten einen guten Grund für ihr Fehlen gehabt. Wie etwa Severus Snape, des Lords Spion in Hogwarts, der an diesem Tag Geburtstag gehabt hatte und von dem erwartet worden war, dass er dieses Ereignis gebührend im Kreise seiner Kollegen feierte.

Peter riss sich zusammen. Er hatte schließlich gewusst, dass Antonin und die anderen auf Fabian und Gideon angesetzt worden waren. Schließlich war es der einzige Weg gewesen, an die Potters heranzukommen. Aber jetzt galt es erst einmal seinen eigenen Part in dieser Operation zu spielen.  
„Und... und was ist mit James und Lily?", fragte er stockend, scheinbar von der Nachricht noch immer betäubt.  
„In Sicherheit!", sagte Sirius und atmete erschöpft aus. „Ich war im Hauptquartier des Ordens, als uns die Nachricht erreichte. Dumbledore war auch schon informiert. Auf seine Bitte hin habe ich James, Lily und Harry nach Hogwarts gebracht, während er zu den Weasleys ist, um Molly tröstend zur Seite zu stehen."  
Hogwarts... Der vermutlich sicherste Ort im ganzen Land und somit die logischste Wahl, um James und dessen Familie auf die Schnelle in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber Hogwarts war auch ein sehr lebhafter Ort, es gab dort viel zu viele neugierige Schüler, als dass die Potters sich dort auf Dauer verstecken konnten. Denn auch wenn der Dunkle Lord niemals die Schule angreifen würde, solange Dumbledore dort Schulleiter war, gab es doch mehr als genug Informanten der Dunklen Seite in dem Schloss, so dass damit zu rechnen war, dass die Potters in dem Moment angegriffen würden – aufgegriffen, verbesserte sich Peter in Gedanken, wusste er doch nun über die wahren Pläne des Lords Bescheid –, in dem sie auch nur einen Fuß außerhalb der schützenden Grenzen setzten. Aber die Rettung der Potters würde eh nicht vor den Toren Hogwarts' geschehen. Dazu agierte der Dunkle Lord zu weitsichtig.  
„Vorübergehend ist das sicher die beste Lösung", sagte Peter jetzt und deutete damit an, dass James und Lily schnellstmöglich ein eigenes, neues, sicheres Haus brauchten.  
Sirius nickte. „James denkt darüber nach, mich zu ihrem neuen Geheimnisbewahrer zu machen."  
„Du?", fragte Peter und spürte, wie eine Woge der Eifersucht ihn überrollte. Erst wurde Sirius alleiniger Pate von Harry und nun sollte er auch noch Geheimnisbewahrer werden! Zugleich überkam Peter aber auch eine gewisse Panik, denn genau das, dass jemand anderes als er selbst Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters wurde, musste er verhindern. Sicher, wenn es dieses Mal nicht klappte, würden seine neuen Freunde eben den nächsten Geheimnisbewahrer töten, aber dem Lord würde eine solche Verzögerung sicher missfallen. Außerdem war Peter unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass es dann vielleicht Sirius war, der sterben müsste. Denn so sehr er beizeiten diesen und seine gedankenlose Art hasste, so war Sirius doch auch immer noch sein Freund.  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „James meinte, dass er keinen Fremden mit dieser Bürde belasten wolle. Denn auch wenn wir es wohl nie erfahren werden, ist es durchaus möglich, dass der heutige Todesserangriff das Ziel hatte, Gideon auszuschalten, um an James, Lily und Harry heranzukommen."  
Peter schluckte und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sirius hatte gerade selbst gesagt, dass die wahren Motive der heutigen Attacke wohl für immer im Dunkeln bleiben würden. Er durfte jetzt also nicht die Panik die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Im Gegenteil... Denn wenn er es jetzt geschickt anstellte... „Ich halte das für keine so gute Idee."  
Überrascht sah Sirius Peter an, doch da fuhr dieser schon fort: „Also, dass du Geheimnisbewahrer wirst. Dass es ein Freund sein soll, ist dagegen schon ein guter Gedanke. Aber du bist als Harrys Pate beim Ministerium eingetragen. Und wir wissen beide, dass die Todesser überall ihre Spione haben. Wenn sie also vermuten, dass James einen seiner Freunde für diese Aufgabe gewählt hat, wärest du in ihren Augen die offensichtlichste Wahl und du wärest in null Komma nichts tot. Deswegen hat Dumbledore letztes Jahr es doch auch abgelehnt, selbst Geheimnisbewahrer für James und Lily zu werden, obwohl er im Augenblick wohl der einzige Zauberer ist, dem gegenüber Du-weißt-schon-wer so etwas wie Furcht empfindet. Es wäre zu naheliegend gewesen. Wenn es also ein Freund sein soll, dann lass mich doch diese Sache übernehmen. Wegen meiner Arbeit und so, habe ich eh kaum Zeit, etwas mit euch zu unternehmen, das hatte ich schon seit vielen Monaten kaum, ich bin in den Augen Außenstehender bestenfalls ein Randläufer. Niemand würde mich als Geheimnisbewahrer in Betracht ziehen. Besonders..." Peter unterbrach sich selbst, ganz aufgeregt wegen der Idee, die ihm gerade gekommen war. „Besonders, wenn wir alle Welt, sogar Dumbledore, im Glauben ließen, dass du der Geheimnisbewahrer wärest. Das wäre die perfekte Tarnung! Und ich könnte endlich auch etwas zu der Sache beitragen..."  
Nachdenklich sah Sirius Peter an, nickte aber schließlich. „Wurmschwanz, ich muss sagen, so viel taktisches Denken hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Aber was du sagst, hat wirklich Hand und Fuß. Ich werde bei nächster Gelegenheit James auf deinen Vorschlag ansprechen."


	7. Epilog

Disclaimer: Und auch im Epilog gehört mir keine der Figuren des Harry Potter Universums. Sie sind weiterhin geistiges Eigentum von JKR, ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Chronik eines Verrats – Epilog**

_1. November 1981_

James war tot! Und Lily war tot. Nur der kleine Harry hatte überlebt, als der Todesfluch des Dunklen Lords auf diesen selbst zurückgefallen war und er, von dem Zauber getroffen, verschwunden war.  
James war tot und es war seine Schuld! Die Todesser waren binnen weniger Stunden von einem wohlorganisierten Orden in lauter Splittergruppen zerfallen. Einige fanatische Anhänger versuchten, den Lord zu rächen, andere flohen ins Ausland oder versuchten auf andere Weise ihre Haut zu retten.  
James war tot und Peter wusste, dass er alles verloren hatte. Denn er hatte James verraten, das sah er jetzt. Aber nun war es zu spät! Er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Nichts von alledem. Weder seinen Entschluss, den Todessern beizutreten, noch jene Begegnung mit Voldemort, bei der er dem Lord den Aufenthaltsort der Potters genannt hatte, nachdem er endlich, vor etwa einer Woche, deren Geheimnisbewahrer geworden war. Denn im Januar hatte sich James noch von Professor Dumbledore davon überzeugen lassen, dass Benjy Fenwick, ein muggelstämmiger Zauberer, die bessere Wahl war. Fenwick war auch prompt in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht, und als der Dunkle Orden ihn nach fast einem dreiviertel Jahr endlich gefunden hatte, hatten sie regelrecht Hackfleisch aus ihm gemacht.  
James war tot. Und er, Peter, war bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Wie ein Mann! Wie ein Gryffindor! Er würde...  
„Wurmschwanz!"  
Eine polternde Stimme ließ Peter, der ziellos durch die Straßen Londons gewandert war, herumfahren.  
„Du elender Verräter! Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wieso du diesen Sommer nie zu Hause warst, wenn einer von uns bei dir vorbeigesehen hat. Denn du warst ja damit beschäftigt, mit deinen Todesserfreunden zusammen zu sein und den Mord an deinen alten Schulkameraden zu planen! Sag schon, wer von uns sollte der nächste sein? Moony? Ich? Oder nein, ich weiß, du hättest uns beide zusammen erledigen lassen! Zwei zum Preis von einem! Na, wie klingt das?" Mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab kam Sirius auf ihn zugeschritten.  
„T...t... Tatze, bitte, versteh doch, ich wollte ihn retten. Ich wollte James retten! Das musst du mir glauben! Ich...", flehte Peter, aber Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Gar nichts muss ich dir glauben, du verräterische Ratte!"  
Ratte... Dieses letzte Wort hallte wieder und wieder durch Peters Bewusstsein. Eine Ratte, der geborene Überlebenskünstler. Und in diesem Moment wusste Peter, dass er heute noch nicht sterben würde.  
Langsam hob er seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, dass sie sich auf offener Straße befanden, umgeben von unschuldigen Muggeln...


End file.
